Childhood lovers
by YamixHikaru lover
Summary: Summary in first chapter. Fem. Yugi called Hera, Fem. Ryou, Fem. Malik
1. Prologue

**Hi people! I made a new story for now. **

**Pairings: Atemu x Yugi (Hera)  
Bakura x Ryou  
Marik x Malik  
Anzu x Honda  
Joey x Kaiba  
Yami x Heba**

Summary: As a five year old girl, Hera Aten was a shy, timid person who had no friends at all. One day, she was on the playground crying as bullies kick her when a six year old boy name Atemu Sennen walked up to them and fights them hard. They become friends and eleven years later, they are going out with each other. What happens when Atemu has an accident and goes into a coma? What happens when Hera finds out something that could get her kicked out of her house? Fem. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey.

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

* * *

Prologue

At the park on the school grounds, a little girl was crying as bullies kicked her stomach. The bullies laugh and smirked. "You're so weak you little shrimp! Fight back and take it you cry baby!" She yelted in pain and cried harder. 'Someone save me!' Someone appeared and walked over to them. "What do you think your doing?" The voice was more of a growl, demanding than questioning. The bullies laughed. "Are you her brother weakling?" The new boy smirked. "No, but I'll save her all the same." The girl looked up to see a tan tri-haired boy with deep crimson eyes and bangs that go up like lightning. "Help...me...please..." The boy nodded and winked. "Of course little one." The bullies laughed and attacked the boy. He grinned and fought them with his fists. A moment later, the boy got her slowly to her feet. "Hey, are you ok?" She nodded a little, but winced at the pain. "I'm fine...who are you?" The boy smiled. "I'm Atemu Sennen. You?" She nodded and grinned. "I'm Hera Aten. Thank you for helping me." Atemu smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Hera. I always help my friends out." Hera looked at him confused. "Friend?" He nodded. "You need friend to protect you so I will!" She smiled and nodded. Her mother ran up to her and gasped. "What happened to you?" Hera sighed. "Bullies." Atemu smiled and nodded. "I saved her from them." Her mother smiled at the boy and nodded. "Thank you! What's your name?" Hera smiled."He's Atemu Sennen." Her mother nodded and smiled. "Well, thank you Atemu. Those bullies love to beat on her." He bowed and smiled. "I help friends out." He winked at Hera which in turn made her blush. "Well...bye Atemu..." He smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow." Atemu ran off to his twin brother, Yami. Hera smiled and walked to her twin brother, Heba. "Hera's got a boyfriend! Hera's got a boyfriend!" Hera blush and glared at her brother. "Be quiet!" She walked home with her mother and brother.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I'm still new at writing so...**

**Next chapter: Eleven years later when they're at high school.**

**One review for next chapter.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**YxH lover: Hi people!**

**Atemu:*sighs* Can you just start?**

**YxH lover:*narrows eyes* Fine. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young teenage girl walked around her house and groaned softly. She had to wake up her twin brother who got home at midnight smelling like he just had sex. She walked up to the door and knocked hard."Heba Mouto, wake up now!"

A loud groan sounded behind the door and a few minutes later a tri-haired boy with tan skin walked out. "Moring to you too Hera..."

Hera just rolled her eyes and pushed him toward the shower. "Go get one before mom and dad wakes up. If they knew you were gay and dating Yami then you would be kicked out!"

Heba winced and sighed. "I know Hera...thank you for keeping the secret...I owe you like four hundred from all the years."

Hera sighed and pushed him into the shower. "Just get one...you still smell like sex."

Heba blushed deeply and got a long, relaxing shower. As he got out, their parents woke up and was waiting for them. Hera had breakfast ready which was eggs, toast, and bacon. Heba walked in with his uniform on. Hera rolled her eyes and gave him his breakfast. "Here you go Heba."

Heba nodded. "Thanks Hera." he muttered and sat down at the table. He started to eat and smiled at his parents. "Morning!"

They looked up at him with narrowed their eyes. "Where were you last night?" his father asked. His mother looked at him waiting for an answer.

Heba bit his lip. "I...I was with some of my friends. We saw a few movies and lost track of time." He looked at them.

His mother narrowed her eyes and looked at Hera. "What time did he come home?"

Hera looked at them with a sharp stare. "A little after you when to sleep." Hera looked at her brother then at the watch. "It's time to go Heba. We have to meet Yami and Atemu."

Heba grinned at Yami's name and got up. "Let's go then. Bye mom, dad." He ran out with his bag and Hera followed a little slower. They met out with Yami and Atemu and Heba jumped into his boyfriend's arms.

Atemu rolled his eyes and looked at Hera. "Do they ever stop?" Hera chuckled and shook her head. "Never in a million years." He sighed and rapped his arms around her. "Well, did you think about my offer?" Hera blushed and nodded. "Of course I did..." He smirked. "And?" Hera smiled. "It's a yes, Atemu."

Yami looked at the two and chuckled. "They're finally going out I see." Heba grinned. "It's about time, you know what I mean?" He grinned at his little boyfriend. "Of course." Heba blushed and got down.

Atemu chuckled and walked to his class with his new girlfriend.

* * *

**YxH lover: Hoped you liked it!**

**Atemu:*grins* I did!**

**Yugi:*blushes* Yeah...**

**YxH lover: There will be an early lemon, but in a few more chapters. Yugi, sign off.**

**Yugi:*puppy dog eyes* Pleawe read and review!**


End file.
